Spinning
by still.looking
Summary: <html><head></head>Platina holds a ball for the Dex Holders. Blue goes around matchmaking everyone… except Green. Oldrival, with a hint of Special, Frantic, Commoner, and the Johto trio being bros.</html>


**Spinning**

Platina holds a ball for the Dex Holders. Blue goes around matchmaking everyone… except Green.

* * *

><p>Green was seated at the edge of the dance floor, unsure of what to do with himself.<p>

He, along with the other Dex Holders, had a unique sense of pride in being, well, a Dex Holder. Recognized instantly as extraordinary trainers even by people they'd never met before, it was almost irresistible to ask each one of them, "How exactly do you know me?"

Nonetheless, being a Dex Holder was awesome.

That is, until Platina decided to hold a party—Platina _Berlitz_ of all people. Upon receiving the invitation, there were mixed reactions to what kind of party this was, exactly. But all of them knew, from the moment they saw the name, that it was going to be formal. With the tuxes and everything.

And consequently, awkward.

He was _almost_ the only one off the dance floor—Red was dancing with Yellow (_That dense idiot might not even realize how red in the face Yellow is right now_); Silver was surprisingly dancing with Crystal (He looked a little awkward, but he had a small smile on his lips and Crystal was grinning) while Gold struggled to contain his laughter at the hilarious sight of an awkward Silver; Ruby and Sapphire were standing three feet apart as Ruby's cheeks turned a vivid pink (_I wonder what it is _this_ time_, thought Green, uninterested) and Emerald was trying to yell them both down; and Pearl was dancing stiffly, in stark contrast to Platinum, who was gracefully trying to guide Pearl. Diamond was pigging out, his Munchlax right beside him.

About five minutes earlier, Green spotted Blue dancing with Ruby. Ruby was blushing, and Blue had that I-have-a-plan-that's-going-to-embarrass-everyone-but-me look on her face.

For a while, Green watched them dancing. Ruby was leading, and Blue let him bring her around in small, quick circles. Her dress and her hair flowed gracefully with her; her eyes were closed, placing complete trust in Ruby. She looked more vulnerable, more innocent, not like the annoying girl she was.

She opened her eyes, and with perfect precision and a cheeky grin, she spun Ruby off into the waiting arms of Sapphire.

_Oh, so that's what it was_. That 'vulnerable, innocent' part of his mental description was quickly scratched off, replace with a tiny amusement (perhaps a little appreciation?) at how much effort she exerted to embarrass the Dex Holders.

Sure enough, after fawning over her work, she went on to Red. And just like Ruby, he was spun off to Yellow. … The rest is history.

She caught his eye and walked over.

"What are you doing? Haven't you ever been to a ball?" she said over the music, smiling.

"No, actually. What was your first clue?"

"Ha ha, funny."

"I know enough about socializing that people wouldn't go straight for the object of their affection pining for a dance right away." He looked over at her, trying to look innocent.

"Not necessarily. Silver doesn't like Crystal that way. The Johto trio is more on friendships, actually."

He lazily gave her a deadpan look. "I saw you."

"Okay, okay, so I _kind of_ set them up. But you have to admit, poor Silver needs more people skills."

Green decided he might as well kill time with her. "_Red_ doesn't need people skills."

"Open your eyes," Blue said incredulously, "He likes Yellow! They're kinda cute together, too."

He glanced at them. Red was the Fighter, Yellow was the Healer. "… the Healer. She can heal him when he gets hurt."

"Hey, yeah, you see it too!" Blue clapped like a kid, apparently amused that Green had social skills too. She watched his face as he scanned the other…eh, couples in the room.

"Ruby and Sapphire are kind of a given already," Blue said, spotting Green's line of vision.

"Oh, really? Why?"

"I can't tell you _that_," she said, winking. "We pinky swore."

"If you say so," Green said. If the girls had sleepovers, maybe the guys would too. Although while the girls would chat about shoes and makeup, he was pretty sure the guys would be up all night exchanging Pokemon tricks or battling. "… What about Pearl and Platina? I don't see it."

"Oh, no, Dia was too busy chowing down for even me to pull him away. Platina seems pretty okay with Pearl anyway, but given the choice I'd pick Dia."

"_You_'d pick Dia?"

She looked back at Green, a little surprised. "For Platina, I mean." After a pause, she stood and held out her hand. "Come on and dance, you killjoy. That nice tux of yours isn't meant to sit around in."

"I don't dance."

"I'll lead."

"I'll step on your feet…"

"You're worried? I don't care. Come on, I'll teach you waltz."

He took her hand, and she placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on her shoulder. She did the same to him. Was it just their combined body heat, or did his face feel really warm?

"Aww, you're blushing~" Blue giggled.

Green bit his lips. Blue had a talent of turning around the best retorts into something horrible. She laughed and taught him the first few steps.

Within a few minutes, he was leading, and like she did with Ruby, she eventually closed her eyes and sighed, not even bothering to check where Green was leading her.

Minutes passed, heck maybe hours, but neither of them noticed. But unlike Ruby, Blue didn't spin him off into another. The fact gave him a small sense of pride—or was it content?

The music slowed, and on instinct, Green replaced his arms to around her waist, and Blue leaned her head against his chest and placed her arms around his neck. She sighed.

"Your heart is beating so fast," she muttered.

"I know."

"Care to elaborate?"

"… No."

"That's my boy."

"… You gave away every other boy you danced with. When is that going to happen to me?"

She looked up at him. "Do you really want to talk about this?"

Of course she knew. She knew just as well as Red that Green was risking an awkward conversation to know what he wanted to know.

"No. Sorry."

She looked him in the eyes. "I won't give you away. I promise."

Green blushed furiously, averting his eyes and his grip on her waist stiffening; Blue giggled. He liked to act tough, but he was a pretty sweet guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

- Ahh Oldrivalshipping 3 Also, after they danced, I meant Dia to replace Pearl, then Gold to replace Silver. Then Emerald maybe.

- That conversation between Green and Blue up there is mainly my own comments on the different ships. ;D Yup, I don't see any romance in the Johto trio. Those three are such ~bros~

- I haven't actually finished the DPPt arc (I'm at Mt. Coronet), but I know Dia likes Platina. And that is all.


End file.
